Shouting At The Stars
by English Muffin Pizzas
Summary: Gary/OC. Gary is back at Bullworth, and obviously, has lost all his friends. Evelyn also has no friends. What else are two outcasts supposed to do besides befriend each other?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I've been working on. Not sure about it yet, but I have some good ideas for it. **

**Gary might be a bit ooc, but I will try my best...right now he's not quite himself.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dr. Bambillo sat in Happy Volts, awaiting his 1230 appointment. He sighed, staring at his watch which read 1246. The boy couldn't even be on time when he's literally a few rooms away from the doctor? Go fucking figure. Dr. Bambillo looked around the cafeteria, disgusted by its dirtiness. He couldn't wait to leave the fucking place and go to a nice, clean place for lunch. But alas, he had to wait for his patient, who was, by now, twenty minutes late.<p>

The doctor was just about to give up when he saw his patient finally walk in. The boy attempted, and somewhat succeeded, at looking intimidating. He was tall, for one. Most frightening about him was the deep, constant glare of his brown eyes and the large scar that ran over the right one. Where he got the scar was still a mystery to Dr. Bambillo, as he could never get the boy to spill how it happened, and despite the little bit of curiosity he had, he didn't care nearly enough to ask him.

"Well, doctor," the patient said in his usual arrogant and sardonic manner, "what's today's topic of conversation, huh? What are you going to try to fix this time?"

"If I were here to fix you, I would've taken you out back with a shotgun. But I'm not here to fix you."

The boy chuckled, shaking his head. "Temper, temper, doc."

"Gary, if we could just carry on without all this bullshit, we could be done with this so much sooner."

Dr. Bambillo was shocked to see his patient lean forward and somewhat relax, lacing his hands together in front of him. "Fine."

"Gary, I hear that you've been making progress over the past several months with these new medications. The orderlies are impressed with how little trouble you've been in."

Gary scoffed.

"I'd like to arrange a meeting with your parents and some of the doctors here to see if they think you're ready to leave Happy Volts."

"Leave?"

"You don't want to?"

"Of course I do…you think I'd want to stay in this shithole?"

Dr. Bambillo sighed. "Do you not think that you're ready?"

"I've been ready since I got here," Gary said, his expression getting darker. "But why now? Why am I suddenly considered normal enough to walk amongst the living dead out there?"

"Gary," the doctor replied after a bit of hesitation, "You've been doing better on your new meds, so that's one reason. You're a waste of space in here. Space that none of the orderlies want to deal with. Space that I don't want to deal with on a weekly basis anymore. You get out of here, you only have to see me monthly."

"And then you won't have to worry about seeing me, and also it looks good for you…curing the psychopaths of Bullworth, one by one."

"Gary," Doctor Bambillo seethed, "if you mess this up, you'll be back in here. Understand?"

Gary sighed, his face softening once more. He stared out the window, trying to remember what it was like to be free…just the usual rebellious teenage fuck up running around and causing trouble, staying out way past curfew and playing pranks on the morons around town. He admitted to himself how much he missed it, how much he would rather be anywhere that wasn't Happy Volts.

The sound of Dr. Bambilllo's watch alarm snapped Gary out of his thoughts. He looked to the psychiatrist, who was looking rather impatient and eager to leave. "I won't fuck up. Just please let me out of here."

Gary despised how whiney and vulnerable he sounded, but Dr. Bambillo didn't seem to notice. Instead, the doctor slightly grinned, closed his file, and got up. "I'll get to you next week," he told Gary before walking out, not taking even a second to look behind him.

* * *

><p>Gary made his way back to his room, or prison cell, as he thought of it, with an orderly escorting him. He waited patiently, lost in his thoughts, as the orderly unlocked the room and pushed Gary in. He made his way to his bed, lying down with his hands behind his head, staring at the cracked, dirty ceiling above him.<p>

What would his parents say to Dr. Bambillo? What would they do with him when he got home and how would they treat him?

He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He stood up and started pacing his room, wondering if they were actually going to let him out. The more he thought about it, the more he worried that he'd actually be stuck there forever. He knew that his parents wouldn't want him back. He was no good.

They hadn't even visited him for months, and when they had before, it had been painfully awkward and would usually somehow end up in a huge argument.

Gary realized that he didn't really miss them. He didn't want them to visit, and he did not want to go back to living with him.

He couldn't live with his parents. He couldn't go back to school, and still wouldn't want to. And he also did not want to stay in Happy Volts. Every situation was a loss for Gary. For once, he had no idea what to do. He sat at the small desk in his room and got out the pen and notebook that Dr. Bambillo had given him to write down any violent thoughts in, taking it to his bed with him. He clicked the pen several times, watching the tip slide in and out. He twirled it between his fingers, trying to think of something to write. He needed something to do, something to distract him.

There's only one way out of this mess of a situation, he scribbled in his notebook, the very first line on the very first page. He threw the notebook to the floor and stared at the pen.

Just one jab to the right place, and it could all be over with.

And with that last thought, Gary Smith closed his eyes and took a breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>"They've got me on the outside looking in,_

_but I can't see at all with the weight of the world on my shoulders._

_They just wanna see me fall."_

_-A Day To Remember_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers :)**

**This is somewhat of a filler, so it's kinda boring lol.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Gary awoke to the sound of Theo, the worst of all orderlies, unlocking his door and walking in, his boots hitting the floor loudly.<p>

"Time for meds," Theo informed him, handing him a cup with pills and another with some water. Gary took both of them, chasing his meds down with water. He opened his mouth, showing Theo that he had actually swallowed them.

"What's all over your face?" Theo asked, "Looks like pen."

Gary looked at the orderly, still half asleep and slightly confused. He spotted the notebook on the floor and his memory came back. "I must've fallen asleep while writing last night."

"Weird. Anyway, time for a shower. You have a meeting with Dr. B."

* * *

><p>Gary was glad that he no longer had to be watched as he showered. When he first arrived at Happy Volts, he was on watch all the time as he was considered dangerous to himself and others. No matter how much it happened, it was still hard to get used to and incredibly awkward.<p>

He quickly washed and rinsed himself off and got dressed. Theo escorted him to the cafeteria, where Dr. Bambillo sat. Also there, Gary's parents.

Gary sat down across from his visitors. His mother pushed a tray over to him. "We got you some food. Eat up…we have a busy day ahead of us."

Gary ate the food, feeling a bit uncomfortable that everyone was watching him, waiting for him to be done so they could talk. Though even when he was, there was thick tension in the air.

Dr. Bambillo started. "Gary, I have talked to your parents and I have informed them of my decision to let you go."

Jesus, Gary thought, it sounds like he's breaking up with me.

The doctor continued, "I think that you're ready to be let out. I have seen a lot of improvement, and I'm happy with the results of this new medication."

Gary nodded, wondering where he was going with this and trying his best to be on good behavior.

"Instead of a week, we will be letting you out today."

Gary noticed his parents exchange glances, and it pissed him off that he couldn't tell what they were saying to each other with these glances.

His mother spoke up. "We've talked to Dr. Crabblesnitch, and he's letting you back into Bullworth. Gary, you have to be one hundred percent on your best behavior this year, or you'll be back in Happy Volts. One slip up and you're gone from Bullworth."

Bullworth? Fuck. That was the last place Gary wanted to be, besides here.

"What if I don't want to go to Bullworth?"

This time, Gary could tell the glance exchange was worry. "Gary, you have no choice." His mother was stern this time.

"I'm going to be away for most the year," his father talked this time. "Your mother is too stressed to deal with your attitude. If you can prove to us that you can make it until winter break without any problems, we will consider putting you in a different school. Deal?"

Gary sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this. "Fine. Just get me out of here."

* * *

><p>The Smith family made their way back home. Gary instantly went to his room, looking around and taking it all in. It was how he left it, though slightly cleaner. The posters of his favorite metal bands and horror movies still covered the walls and even part of the ceiling. His computer was still tucked away in the corner, his desk covered in random curse words and vulgar drawings that he had carved into it. The bed had been made up neatly, all black sheets, slightly torn and worn in.<p>

He unpacked the small bag from Happy Volts, taking out his notebook and pens and also the iPod he had forgotten about owning. Not much else was in there besides some clothes and toiletries.

And the medication. The medication that made him feel like a lifeless zombie. They didn't make him behave, as the doctors thought. They simply made him want to do nothing at all, except maybe sleep.

He studied the two orange bottles.

Smith, G.

Prescribed by Bambillo.

Taken orally once a day.

May cause drowsiness. Not to be taken with alcohol. Take with water.

Gary set the bottles down on his nightstand before collapsing on his bed. He let in a deep breath.

He didn't even have time to get settled in before he would be thrusted into that bullshit school. He wasn't quite sure how it would go, him being back at Bullworth Academy. They would never welcome him back with open arms…people would want to hurt him, maybe even kill him, but if he fought back that would be the end of it.

He hated the idea of being a wimp who stood there and let himself get jumped, but he had to convince everyone he had changed. And he had changed, or that's what the doctor told him. He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone or even so much as yell at him, so maybe he was a different person after all.

Once again, Gary wasn't sure of himself, and nothing scared him more.

* * *

><p>Evelyn Chase brushed her hair several times, twenty strokes on each side of her head. She finished by placing her headband over her head, neatly pushing back the strawberry blonde locks that fell into her face.<p>

She was already in her uniform and was slightly depressed that it had gotten a bit tighter since last year. She hadn't gotten out of the house much since she was suspended last year, and she prayed no one else would notice the weight she had gained on her stomach and legs.

She made her way to her first class, Chemistry, an hour early. Mr. Watts was sitting at his desk, completely lost in whatever work he was doing. Evelyn walked over to his desk, startling him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Watts, it's me, Evelyn, remember?"

Dr. Watts stared at the girl, searching his memory. "Ah, yes, you're the one with that odd quirk."

She nodded and began her ritual. She touched his desk with her right hand, then moved on to the student tables, tapping each with her right hand, then turning around and retapping all of them, this time with her left hand. She sat in the seat the farthest from the door, taking her notebook and a pencil out.

Dr. Watts watched her. "Do you do this in every class?"

The girl nodded, "And every time I enter my dorm room."

"Oh, my," was the only thing Evelyn's chemistry teacher could think of saying.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, and Evelyn sighed in relief when the bell rang, exactly at 9:00 am. She watched the students pile in one by one, wondering who was going to end up sitting by her. It was usually Algie, the pee-stain himself. Evelyn wasn't usually one to judge others, but Algie stressed her out with his weird smell and the fact that she knew even he was more popular than her.

The other kids at Bullworth had never liked her. At first they used to pick on her relentlessly, every day. They'd mess up anything she organized and try to contaminate things and freak her out by messing up her routines or any little obsessions she had. It took them about a year to get sick of picking on her…nowadays they simply ignored her. Unfortunately they had ignored her to the point where they had forgotten that she had ever existed.

Evelyn Chase was literally invisible.

* * *

><p>Gary could feel the stares as soon as he walked into those gates. Everyone stopped in the middle of their arguments and make out sessions just to watch Gary with judging eyes as he made his way into the school. With each person he passed, he could hear the whispers. By the time he made it into the school, he had his knuckles tightened, turning white and that usual sneer on his face. This year was going to be absolute hell.<p>

Gary sat on the couch in the office and wasn't at all surprised when the kid next to him stood up and left. Miss Danvers looked to him. "Ah, Mister Smith, yes. The headmaster has been expecting you. Go on in."

Gary nodded, marching into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office like the good little boy he was supposed to be. He sat in front of the headmaster who immediately dove into the usual speech about keeping noses clean and whatnot.

Gary bit his lip, trying his hardest to keep the sarcastic thoughts he had from bleeding out his mouth. However, he did let a few eye rolls slip.

Gary's snarky attitude died down a bit when Crabblesnitch changed the subject to last year's events. The fights, the rumors, the riot. "Because you were such a naughty boy last year, I've decided to assign you an escort for a couple months."

"An…escort?" Gary asked, confused.

"A babysitter, if you will."

"Sir, I'm nearly seventeen years old…I do not need a babysitter."

Crabblesnitch chuckled. "Prove yourself then."

Gary let himself roll his eyes again and told the headmaster to fuck off under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Now, Smith," Crabblesnitch got up and started to pace as he talked. "You will not go anywhere without your escort, except classes and your room. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Gary said, before correcting himself, "yes sir."

"Good, now out you go. I have a lot of work to do."

"Who is my escort?"

Crabblesnitch looked back up to the boy. "I don't remember. Just go to the globe in the library at lunch."

Gary scoffed at the headmaster, getting up and bolting out of there as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

><p><em>"World around me falls apart<em>

_I don't know what to do_

_Tell me who is who_

_Tell me who is who_

_Tell me who is who."_

_-The Adolescents_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait. I started school and I've been crazy busy and sleepy. Not sure when the next one will be out, but I'll get it out asap. Thanks to all the people who have added this story as a favorite or as an alert. Also, thanks to anyone who has reviewed or sent me messages about this story. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After the big speech from Crabblesnitch, Gary had already missed most of his morning classes. He wasn't too upset about it, as he was a bit worried about how his first day back would go. He was sure that there were already rumors of his comeback, and it was only a matter of time before everyone was trying to find him to beat the hell out of him…specifically Jimmy Hopkins.<p>

This year, he had a room all to himself. It was quite possibly the dirtiest, most worn room on the whole damned campus, but it was better than sharing a room with any Bullworth student. Gary started to set up his bedroom, putting his clothes in the dresser and locking his iPod up in the nightstand-just in case.

Another thing different about this year was that Gary would have to have another student with him at all times, one to escort him and to make sure he didn't get in trouble. He wasn't really sure why they thought he would listen to this escort of his…they didn't even tell him who it was. They just told him to meet the guy by the globe in the library.

So away to the library he went, wondering who he would be forced to be stalked by all semester. There was somewhat of a fear that it might be Hopkins, but he brushed that fear off as well as he possibly could. He thought it was pretty stupid that Crabblesnitch gave him a goddamn babysitter. Even if it was just for a couple of months, it was weird and he really didn't want rumors of him having a fucking babysitter floating around.

Gary sat at the table closest to the globe and gazed around, waiting for his "escort."

_ Being fucking followed around again_, Gary thought. _Just like Happy Volts._

He looked up right as he heard someone walk in. He watched the girl go around, tapping each table. He smirked, realizing who it was.

She finally reached the table he was at. She stared at him. He returned her stare, that same smirk playing upon his lips.

"Gary," she greeted him with a nod.

He mocked her, "Evelyn."

She tapped the table before sitting down.

"Still doing all your rituals, I see."

She brushed off his snarky comment. "Gary, let's get this over with. I've been assigned to accompany you around school for a couple months. I don't like you, and you don't like me…neither of us want to go through with this, but I think if we are at least civil to each other, we can make this work."

Gary's expression darkened and he moved in closer to her. "_You_ are my escort?"

Evelyn grimaced. "Ugh, do not call me your escort. It makes me sound like a hooker."

"Escorts aren't hookers."

"They're pretty much hookers."

"Do you serve other escort services?" He asked playfully, making her sigh and roll her eyes.

"Gary…"

"Don't worry…I'd let you tap everything in my dorm room."

Evelyn bit her lip, trying to distract herself from her anger and impatience with the difficult boy. "Shut. Up."

He chuckled, proud at himself. He looked back to her. "Look, Chase, I don't need you to babysit me. I'll behave. They've got me on so many meds that I don't even care enough to bother anyone."

"Or start a riot?"

She grinned proudly as she returned his attitude back to him, though she felt regret as soon as she saw his face.

"If I were you," he warned, "I wouldn't say a fucking word about that."

Evelyn looked down. "Anyway, I have been assigned to guide you around and keep an eye on you."

"How about you don't and we'll say that you do?"

"I have to write a review everyday of how you did. If you give me trouble, Crabblesnitch will know and you'll be out of here. You'll go back to Happy Volts."

His expression darkened even more, his eyes glaring furiously at Evelyn. He didn't say anything to her. He merely leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Gary, I don't want to do this either," she said, breaking the silence. "But I'm the only one at Bullworth Academy that doesn't want to kill you, so I really think that we should at least be civil to one another."

"Fine," he replied, "whatever. Do what you have to do."

Evelyn took out her backpack and got out a folder, which she handed him. "This has my schedule and your schedule, as well as lists of our meeting places. Also, I packed us both lunch, because I refuse to go into the cafeteria."

She handed him a brown paper bag. "Fine by me," Gary replied. " I'm not dying to get back to eating Edna's food."

He opened the bag to see that she had packed a sub sandwich, a salad, apple juice, and a few oreos. He watched as she opened hers and got out the exact same lunch.

"I worked at the Yum Yum Market all summer, so anything you want to eat, I can get for free," she informed him.

He nodded. "Alright."

"Also, I'll need to make sure you take your medications every time you're supposed to, so I'll need to see the bottles and such."

"Why?"

"Crabblesnitch really doesn't want a repeat of last year, Gary."

Gary sighed. "Fine. I'm taking one of them tonight though, right before bed."

She nodded. "Just bring the bottle with you tomorrow to show it to me."

_ Fuck, _Gary thought, _she's really taking this seriously._

* * *

><p>They had home economics together right after lunch. Gary walked slightly behind Evelyn, not really wanting to be seen with the school's biggest loser. He kept his eyes forward, avoiding eye contact as much as he could with anyone who passed him, though he could still feel the hatred radiating off everyone.<p>

Gary waited patiently at the door as Evelyn tapped all the desks in the home economics room. He finally was able to take his seat in the back, right next to Evelyn. Together, they watched the rest of their classmates take their seats, all avoiding the two of them as much as they possibly could. It didn't bother Gary, as he really didn't want to sit next to anyone. However, he noticed that Evelyn seemed to be upset by this. Gary could tell she was trying her best to avoid looking at anyone. She kept staring out the window, sometimes closing her eyes as if wishing herself away.

Ms. Phillips was the home ec. Teacher this year, which made Gary happy. She was one of the only teachers that could stand him and she was also very easy going. Miss Phillips walked in, her boots noisy against the floor.

"Quiet down, class!" Ms. Phillips said, yelling over the noise of chattering students. "Welcome to home economics. We're going to jump right into your assignments. The first thing you're going to do is pick a partner. That partner is going to be who you are married to. I will give you a list of available jobs and you will fill out applications so I can interview you. From there, you and your partner will buy a house and a car together, and you will have to pay bills."

Gary's eagerness faded. He and Evelyn looked at each uncomfortably.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Evelyn asked him.

"Do I have a choice?" Gary replied. He noticed Evelyn frown, but brushed it off. He went to Ms. Phillips's desk to get packets for the two of them.

They looked through the packets together, picking out jobs and filling out applications and a "marriage" certificate.

"What jobs are you going for?" He asked her.

Evelyn shrugged. "I have some picked out."

"Pick some that won't fuck with your OCD."

"Fuck you."

Evelyn watched Gary as he filled out the fake marriage certificate. His hands were a little shaky, and he wrote slowly and carefully. He had fairly decent penmanship, Evelyn noticed. She wondered to herself what was on his mind, hoping it wasn't anything violent or twisted.

She found her gaze always going back to his scar. She wanted to run her fingers across it. She wanted to ask him how he got it; how long he had had it. She wanted to ask him so much about himself, but was scared to, and also she knew it would upset him.

Gary noticed her watching him from the corner of his eye. He knew damn well what she was staring at.

"I don't remember," he said.

"What?"

"The scar. I don't remember how it happened."

Evelyn looked down. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Gary shrugged. "I'm used to it."

He handed the paper to her and started on his applications. "This is really stupid," he mumbled.

Evelyn read the marriage paper, slightly grossed out that she had to pretend to be married to Gary Smith. She hated being around him. He made her nervous, and she wanted to be as far from him as she possibly could.

* * *

><p><em>"Shake it off,<em>

_Pick yourself up, they say._

_Your life fell apart in your hands_

_and you've got the scars to prove it."_

_-August Burns Red_


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy shit. Thanks, everyone who have reviewed so far. You guys are seriously awesome. :D**

**I keep trying to make the chapters longer, but for some reason I can't. Gar. Also, this chapter isn't very exciting, so I do apologize for that.**

**I promise I'll try harder next time!**

**Oh well. Here's chapter 4...Enjoy, folks. :)**

* * *

><p>Evelyn loved her math class. In fact, she loved math itself. It was the perfect subject for her, lining up numbers, counting, and the concentration it took to solve long problems. Also, it was the second to last class of the day. Most of all, no Gary Smith. Most of her classes she had with Gary, and even when he wasn't talking, he somehow managed to be completely annoying, pretty much just by being there.<p>

She cherished any amount of time she didn't have to deal with the difficult boy, whether it was an hour long math class or a few second bathroom break.

Evelyn's feelings were totally mutual. Gary could not stand her stupid disorder thing or whatever it was that she had. She was constantly counting under her breath, tapping her pencil on the desk, reorganizing papers and pens over and over again. Yet she had the nerve to say that _he_ was distracting?

Bullshit.

* * *

><p>Gary had art while Evelyn was in math. He was busy working on a project, lost in his own little world. He was surprised to see how well art helped his A.D.D. He had never noticed before, since he never really tried to draw anything, but it worked wonders for him. When he got bored drawing one thing, he could start on another part of it. He could start painting or any other kind of artsy shit. Miss Phillips even let him get away with a few scribbles on the paper once, thinking it was some sort of statement he was making.<p>

Gary finished his drawing with a proud smile. It was beautiful, so he thought, and he couldn't wait to show it to Miss Phillips. He pushed himself out from his desk and marched up to her. He set his masterpiece on her desk and slid it closer to her, then put his hands in his pocket, waiting patiently for her to notice him.

Miss Phillips glanced up from her own sketch, her eyes meeting his. He grinned.

Her gaze landed on the drawing in front of her. She put her pencil down, picking up his work. She studied his so-called art, and then looked back at him. "Well, Gary, this is a very detailed…phallus."

He nodded, that shit-eating smile still on his face. "I worked very hard on it. I'd like to point out to you the veins and the hair along the shaft."

The teacher sighed, closing her eyes. "Yes, Gary."

She opened them again. "Next time, let's put all that energy into something a bit more…PG, yeah?"

Gary's grin disappeared, but he nodded in agreement.

"Don't be afraid to explore your deepest thoughts. You're very talented, Gary, and I think you could make some amazing art."

He blinked, not sure how to respond. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Home economics was the last class of the day, so Gary stayed in his seat after the bell rung. He wouldn't ever admit, but he felt sort of bad for Miss Phillips, having to deal with him for two classes in a row. He knew he wasn't the most favorite student among the staff of Bullworth.<p>

He watched as Evelyn walked in. She smiled at Ms. Phillips, and they greeted each other. She did her usual tapping thing, making her way through each desk before sitting next to Gary.

"Hey there, wifey," Gary said sarcastically.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Never, ever…EVER… call me that."

He smirked, but it faded as the rest of the class arrived. It turned to a downright frown as he watched Miss Phillips bring out a batch of those creepy electronic babies.

_No,_ he thought.

_No No No No No._

He looked to Evelyn. For once, they were in agreement, the expressions on their faces matching.

"Shit!" The duo whispered in unison.

Evelyn waited, biting her nails nervously. She watched as Gary took the baby from Ms. Phillips. She helped him dress it and showed him how to hold it.

Gary brought the baby back to his desk and held it out to Evelyn.

"Evelyn, meet Princess Buttface. Princess Buttface, meet your mommy."

Evelyn stared at Gary. "Princess Buttface…you named our electronic child, Princess Buttface?" She snatched the baby from his hands and laid it on her desk.

"Psh," Gary scoffed. "I suppose you would've named her something better?"

"Just about anything would've been better than Princess Buttface. Seriously, I thought your medication was supposed to stop you from being so obnoxious."

Gary smirked wildly. "Are you kidding? NOTHING could stop me from being obnoxious."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The baby started crying, and the two stared at it. Gary poked it, causing Evelyn to slap his hand. He leaped back in surprise.

"Domestic violence," Gary stated, "what sort of household are you raising our child in?"

Evelyn shook her head. She talked as she held a bottle to the baby's plastic lips. "How do you want to do this? I can take the baby tonight, I suppose, and then I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Whatever," Gary replied, already bored and carving the word 'Shit' into the desk.

"Or you can take it tonight."

"No. It's the weekend."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Evelyn cried, throwing her hands into the air. "It's not like you have anywhere to go or any friends to see."

"Oh, fuck you," Gary snapped. "I want to sleep in."

"More reason for you to take Princess Buttface…you can stay up with her and then sleep in."

"Hahaha, the name has caught on!"

Evelyn sighed. _Dear Lord,_ she thought, _I'm going to kill him._

"Fine, I'll take it over the weekend, but you're getting her Monday and Tuesday."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the scarred boy said, finishing up his carving.

"Can you take this seriously, Gary? It's my grade too."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, _mom._"

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

Evelyn woke up to a knock on the dorm room door. She flinched, sitting up frantically. Her roommate, Lola, stayed sleeping in her bed, simply turning on her side and curling up next to whoever she had in bed for the night.

Evelyn got up, tiptoeing over to the door. She slowly cracked it open, peeking with one eye out into the hallway.

There stood Gary, in pajama pants and a Bullworth t-shirt, his hair messy and bags under his eyes. He pushed the door open forcefully and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room.

"Gary! What are you doing?"

He dragged her through the hallway quickly, ignoring her protests.

Evelyn pushed Gary off of her. "What the HELL?"

Gary shushed her and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up, Evelyn! We'll both be in a ton of shit if I get caught in here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because…that fucking baby. It wakes me up every half hour."

Evelyn blinked. "Yeah, Gary, it's supposed to do that."

Gary shook his head. "You don't understand…it's killing me. I've gotten no sleep."

"Wha-"

He interrupted, "Evelyn, please just help me with it."

Evelyn was shocked. He had never shown any hopeless, somewhat gentle side of himself before.

"Princess Buttface is driving me nuts, and I need you to stay with me while we have her."

Evelyn sighed. "Okay…"

Gary grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the girls' dorm. His eyes were shifty as he expertly crossed over to the boys' dorms, avoiding the lights from the prefect's flashlight.

They made it into the boys' dorm. Evelyn lightly tapped every door until they got to Gary's room. She tapped it, and he opened it. Princess Buttface was lying on the floor in her carrier.

Evelyn looked around, amazed that his room was actually semi-tidy. The room itself was a bit old and worn, with a slight amount of dust in the corners and on the floor, but besides that, everything had its place: his school books sat in a nice pile on his desk along with his uniform, which was folded up and placed neatly beside the books, ready to be worn.

Gary yawned, stretching his arms. He took a few sheets off the bed and folded them up neatly on the ground, making a makeshift bed. He stole one of the pillows to complete his mini bed.

"You can have the bed," Gary told her.

"…Really?" She asked, amazed.

Gary shrugged. "You are the guest."

Evelyn watched as Gary lied down in the sheets on the floor, instantly falling back to sleep. She looked from him to the bed, trying to determine how she felt about this.

She shrugged, tired as hell, and curled up in the bed, pulling the sheets to her chin.

* * *

><p>Evelyn had dreams of heaven. She hopped around on stars and made angels in the clouds. The air was pure and the sun was warm, and she didn't have to worry about electronic babies or silly disorders or shitty boarding schools. It was just her and the sun and moon. It was happiness.<p>

Until…

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow. A dark figure in her world of light. The shadow's eyes followed her, watching. It reached out to her.

Evelyn tried to run, her heart racing and her body trembling in fear. And as the figure grabbed her hand and leaned toward her, she saw the scar across its eye. It brought her close, into itself, and it held her tightly.

She was no longer afraid.

* * *

><p><em>"Life is but a dream<em>

_Drifting on a stream, a stream._

_Consciously it seems_

_All of what remains."_

_-System Of A Down_


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed thus far.**

**I've gone from loving this chapter to hating it...I've rewritten it a thousand times, and although I jump around a bit, I think this was the best way to do what I wanted to do with it. Also, Gary might be a little ooc in this one, but hey, to make it up to you, there's a little bit of fluff. **

**Next chapter should be out within a week or so, I hope.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>As Evelyn dreamed of heaven, Gary dreamed of nothing. Usually, when he dreamed, he dreamed of his childhood. He would dream of going back in time, erasing the scars both on his body and in his mind. He would remake his life completely, new parents, no Bullworth, no Happy Volts. No stupid fucking electronic baby that cried every hour. No Evelyn Chase.<p>

He liked it best when he didn't dream at all, when it was simple and black and he was alone.

The sound of Princess Buttface fussing woke him up. He pried an eye open and looked to the bed, where he could see the shape of Evelyn sleeping soundly. Sighing, Gary got up and stretched. He picked up the crying baby from her carrier and rocked her gently until she stopped crying.

* * *

><p>Evelyn opened her eyes, for a moment forgetting where she was. She looked around the room, suddenly remembering the night before. Gary was gone and Princess Buttface was in the carrier right next to the bed.<p>

She saw the doorknob turn out of the corner of her eye and quickly lied back down, covering her face with the covers. She wasn't sure what it was that made her pretend to sleep, but she instantly regretted it when she saw Gary walk in wearing nothing but a towel.

Evelyn's regret only got worse when he dropped the towel, exposing his bare ass to her unknowingly. She tried so hard to shut her eyes, but found herself unable to.

When he bent over to put on his underwear, she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

_Oh dear God,_ she thought, _Look away! Why won't you look away?_

Evelyn watched Gary get into his uniform, trying to stop herself from checking him out. He was lean with only a little bit of muscle, and he even had a small amount of chub in his stomach. For a moment, Evelyn admitted to herself that he still had a nice body.

Her mind started to drift, and she imagined herself cuddled up with him, her head on his chest and their arms and legs entangled.

_Yuck, _she thought, and immediately got rid of such thoughts.

Once he got all his clothes on, Evelyn popped up from the covers, forcing a yawn and stretching. She rubbed her eyes, pretending to have just woken up.

Gary spun around and looked at her. He smirked. "Oh, Evelyn, bad timing. If you would've been awake just a few minutes ago, you would've seen me naked."

"Gross," she replied, forcing a grimace.

"Whatever," Gary said with that same smirk. "You know you want it."

Evelyn shook her head. "I'm going to head back to the dorm to shower."

Gary nodded, sitting on his bed and watching as she awkwardly stood at the door.

"So…see you later."

He chuckled. "Sure thing."

She prayed he didn't notice her bright pink cheeks as she snuck out.

* * *

><p>Gary watched as Evelyn frantically rocked Princess Buttface, counting to ten several times under her breath. He was starting to get used to her dumb rituals, no matter how annoying they were.<p>

"Do you think anyone knew I was in here last night?" Evelyn asked, flashing Gary a look of worry.

He shrugged. "So what if anyone knows?"

"Well, I don't want them to think…you know…"

"That we fucked?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Gary chuckled, leaning back on his bed. "Don't worry, Evey. I'll tell them you were a great lay."

Evelyn turned red. "But I don't want anyone to think we slept together."

"Why? What's wrong with sex with me?"

"I don't even want to think of sex with you, Gary."

"I bet you'd like it," he replied with his signature smirk.

"Gross," Evelyn said before putting down Princess Buttface. "And did you just give me a nickname?"

"Huh?"

"You called me Evey…"

Gary thought about this. "I guess I did. Huh."

"I've never had a nickname before," Evelyn said with a shy smile.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Well...Congratulations."

She rolled her eyes back at him. "Asshole."

"I sure am."

Evelyn stood up and stretched, ignoring him. "Ready for class?"

"Nah. Wanna skip?"

"Why would we do that?"

"I don't feel like going."

Evelyn scoffed, sitting back at the end of the bed. "And what would we do all day?"

Gary shrugged in response. "I dunno...whatever you want."

"Hmm. You're actually being sort of nice today."

He nodded toward the pills on his nightstand. "Not nice, just drugged up."

"Guess they're starting to really work, huh?"

He scoffed. "Whatever. You wanna skip or what?"

"Okay. Fine. But we can't make it a habit."

"Yes, ma'am," Gary said sarcastically, causing Evelyn to roll her eyes once again.

* * *

><p>Evelyn glared at Gary. "Why do <em>I<em> have to hold the damn baby?"

He smiled. "Cause you're the mommy."

"And you're creepy."

"That seems to be the general consensus."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"The carnival," Gary replied, "nothing else to do."

"So I have to ride rides with a heavy electronic baby hanging off me?"

"You don't have to ride any rides."

Evelyn stopped, putting her hands on her hips. "So you get to have all the fun and ride all the rides, and I get to stand there and watch you as I take care of the baby?"

"Typical housewife," Gary replied back sardonically. He grabbed her arm, pulling her alongside him. "Come on, before we get busted."

* * *

><p>They got to the carnival soon after. Evelyn followed Gary around as he excitedly walked through, looking at everything. He looked genuinely happy for the first time since they were forced into this arrangement. Evelyn would never admit it, but she loved these moments with Gary, where he seemed, well, normal.<p>

Though she honestly was starting to also love the moments when he was being himself. She loved the playful, sort of mean banter between them. It made her feel like she had an actual friend again, something she hadn't experienced in a while.

"What do you want to do?" Gary asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

Evelyn shrugged. "Wanna go through the fun house?"

Gary nodded, again grabbing her arm and leading her.

Evelyn looked to his hand, gently wrapped around her wrist, to his face. She studied his profile, from his brown hair, to the menacing scar, to his lips and chin, then back up again. She felt a strange pang in her gut, another feeling she missed having.

He glanced back to her, feeling her stares, but she quickly looked away.

* * *

><p>The two teenagers made their way into the fun house, trying their best at the maze. His hand was still nearly holding hers before they ran into some greasers and Evelyn quickly shot away from him.<p>

Gary's eyes narrowed at her. She smiled apologetically in return.

The Greasers stepped in front of them, shifting Gary's attention away from Evelyn.

"Get the fuck out of my way, greaseballs," Gary muttered.

"Look, guys," Johnny Vincent piped up, "The two psychos of Bullworth…and they were holding hands. Isn't that cute?"

Gary rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, unfazed. Evelyn, however, did her best to hide behind Gary and avoided eye contact with any of the Greasers.

Ricky looked to Johnny. "Leave her alone, Johnny, come on."

He turned to Evelyn and smiled. "Hi, Evelyn. I haven't seen you in a while."

Evelyn returned his smile with a smaller one and looked to the ground. "Hey, Ricky," she mumbled.

Gary turned to look at her, but she didn't dare look up.

Johnny scoffed. "Whatever. Come on, guys, before Ricky gets too excited.

They sauntered off, with Ricky shortly behind. He gave Evelyn a quick hug before running to catch up with the group.

Gary stared at Evelyn. "What the fuck was that?"

"What the fuck was what?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Why was that greaseball all over you like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"He gave you a hug, and you guys were all weird and smiley. I've never even seen you talk to anyone else besides me…"

"What do you care?"

Gary snarled. "I don't. It was just…weird."

Evelyn sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Let's just never talk about Ricky or any greaser, okay?"

She took Princess Buttface out of the sling and pushed her into Gary's arms before running off ahead of him.

"Hey! You're gonna get lost!" Gary yelled. "…we're in a maze…"

* * *

><p>Gary found Evelyn at the end of the fun house, sitting on the ground. He sat next to her.<p>

"Hey, Evey," he said.

"Hi, Gary."

"You hungry?"

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Yeah."

She was surprised when he returned her smile. He got up and held out his hand for her, another surprise. Evelyn grabbed onto him, letting him help her up.

Gary bought them both hamburgers, fries, and sodas, which they ate, sitting on a bench together.

"Seriously, Evey," Gary spoke up, breaking the silence. "What's up with you and the greasers?"

Evelyn sighed. "I used to hang out with them. I was really close friends with them all…we all lived in the same shitty apartment complex."

"So what happened?"

"Lola happened. She came around, decided she wanted to be the only girl in the group. Of course, Johnny then also decided it was best to kick me out, and soon everyone else followed. They all suddenly stopped talking to me. Then the rituals started up and even Ricky couldn't stand being near me."

Gary snickered. "Isn't Lola your roommate?"

"Yep."

"Awkward."

Evelyn chuckled, playfully smacking his arm. "Shut up."

He smiled. "So you and Ricky were…a thing?"

She nodded.

"Damn."

"Yeah, but you know, it's been a while, so whatever."

Gary looked to her. "You're lying."

She shrugged. "It sucks… A lot. But what can I do?"

"Eh, fuck 'em. They don't deserve to be friends with you anyway. I mean, if they treat you like that."

Evelyn chuckled. "Wow, those meds really are working…You're going all therapist on me."

"Whatever," he said with a shrug. "That's why I never had friends. Everyone is an asshole. And friends are for the weak."

"Weren't you friends with Jimmy once?"

"No."

"What about Petey?"

Gary thought about this. "Femme-boy? Yeah, I guess. But only cause he was so fun to pick on. Oh, well, I guess there's you."

"Me?" Evelyn asked, perking up. "You consider us friends?"

"Well, what else would we be?"

Evelyn smiled shyly, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"And if not, hey, you're only stuck with me for another couple weeks."

Evelyn did something brave then. She reached over to him, pulling him into a hug.

At first, Gary tensed up, but then to her surprise, wrapped an arm lazily around her waist, returning her affection.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this."

* * *

><p>Gary paced back and forward, unable to sleep. Evelyn was fast asleep in his bed, curled up under the covers.<p>

He wanted to wake her up. Kick her out of his fucking bed and make her leave. His mind was racing, and it was all her damn fault. That stupid hug was all he could think of now. The feel of her head on his shoulder, the smell of her hair, the way her body felt against his…it was all still with him, and it was too much.

Friends are for the weak, but was she really just his friend?

He grabbed his bottle of pills of the table and took one. He wasn't supposed to take more than one a day, but this was an emergency. They calmed him down, and he'd much rather be a zombie than a stupid boy with stupid thoughts.

He lied in his makeshift bed on the floor. Maybe then he could sleep, once the meds kicked in.

But until then, he'd have to suffer through his thoughts.

_Why did I give her that nickname?_

_Why did I hug her back…why didn't I push her away?_

_Why the fuck am I sleeping on the floor and letting her sleep on my bed?_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><em>"But don't forget to forget you forgot me,<em>

_When I show up your door._

_I'm gonna remember that you are my friend,_

_and fall asleep on your floor."_

_-The Lawrence Arms_


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm a happy person because of you all. Next one should be out shortly.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"Psssst!"<p>

Gary rolled his eyes, ignoring whoever was behind him, trying to get his attention. He was sitting on the couch in the dorms, watching some shitty news program while he waited for class to start. Evelyn had already snuck back to her own dorm to get her day started.

"Hey Smith!" The same voice whispered. Gary recognized it as one of the greasers, definitely not who he wanted to talk to.

The greaseballs called out to him in sing-song. Finally, he turned around and snarled. "WHAT?"

It was Ricky Pucino. Next to him was Peanut Romano. They were sitting at one of the tables, playing cards. The two greasers narrowed their eyes at Gary.

"So, uh, we hear you've been having a nightly visitor in your dorm room, Smith," Peanut said, trying to sound intimidating.

Gary thought about how to reply. Evelyn would kill him if he told anyone that she had, indeed, been staying in his room. However innocent it was, the rumors wouldn't stay that way. However, since she already wanted to kill him most the time, he figured what the hell…

"You heard right."

Ricky shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Evelyn?"

Gary smirked. "The one and only."

"Evelyn Chase and you have been…" Ricky stopped himself, his face turning red.

"Oh, yeah," Gary answered, coolly.

Peanut piped in excitedly, his eyes widening. "How is she?"

Gary noticed Ricky flash a glare at his friend, before turning his dirty look back to Gary.

"Sorry," Gary said, without breaking eye contact with Ricky, "I don't fuck-oh, I mean, kiss-and tell."

Gary turned back around on the couch lying down with his hands behind his head, a smile on his face. His pride only growing when he could faintly hear Ricky whisper to Peanut: "I'm going to kill him."

* * *

><p>Gary walked out of the dorms to meet up with Evelyn, but stopped when he saw her talking to Ricky. She was standing up against the brick wall. Ricky had his hand resting next to her head, and he was leaning in close to her, their faces nearly touching.<p>

Gary watched as Ricky brought his hand up to Evelyn's face and gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Gary balled his hands into fists as he noticed the smile on Evelyn's face, his knuckles turning white.

He had never seen her smile like that.

Gary made his way over to his friend and the greaser, clearing his throat.

"Gary!" Evelyn gently pushed Ricky away and ran over to Gary, giving him a hug. Ricky glared at Gary, getting a smug grin in return. Gary wrapped his arms around Evelyn tightly, bringing her close to him and giving Ricky the smirk behind her back.

"Hey, Evey."

She broke away from the embrace, flashing him a slightly confused glance. She looked back to Ricky and smiled. "I'll see you later?"

Ricky nodded and gave her a tight hug, imitating Gary. When she pulled away, he gave her a peck on the cheek. Gary's smirk disappeared and he sneered at the greaser. His fists were clinched yet again when he saw the red tint in Evelyn's cheeks.

Ricky left and Gary followed Evelyn on the way to their first class.

"What, are you back with him or something?" he asked her.

Evelyn looked at him. "No. We were talking."

"Talking about what?"

"He wanted to catch up, that's all."

"He wanted to catch up since he dumped you, huh?"

He saw the look of pain on Evelyn's face. She shrugged shamefully. "He apologized, and he wants to hang out."

"Oh, is that what the kids call it these days?"

"Gary!"

"Oh, you know he wants more than to hang out with you."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, Evey, I'm saying that the greaseball wants to fuck you."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Gary."

She marched into the classroom, not saying another word to Gary.

* * *

><p>Home economics was short that day. All they did was turn in the babies and write a few paragraphs about the experience. Ms. Phillips let them out once everyone was done, eager to get home for the weekend.<p>

"I'm going to my room," Gary told Evelyn. He had had a rough day, and he knew she didn't care to be around him at that moment.

She simply nodded. She hadn't spoken to Gary since their argument that morning.

He hated to be ignored, but he didn't want to push it. The subject of Ricky was obviously a touchy one. Plus, he somewhat hated himself knowing he was the reason Ricky wanted to suddenly get back with her. It pissed him off that Ricky was obviously most interested in sex, thinking he was going to get it from Evelyn. What pissed him off even more than Ricky wanting to bone Evey was that she would probably give in and let the greaser scum have his way with her.

Gary gave her a small smile. "Hey, Evey? Be careful, okay?"

He turned away, walking toward the dorm. He was ashamed that he was letting Ricky get to him, and also that he was turning into a huge sissy.

"Fucking meds," Gary mumbled under his breath. They were turning him soft, or maybe Evelyn was. Or maybe he was just growing up.

That's it, Gary thought, I'm just becoming more mature.

When he got into his room, he toyed with the bottle of pills. He shook them. He dumped them out, put them back in, dumped them out, put them back in. Then he headed to the bathroom, where he flushed every single one away.

_I'm better now. I don't need these anymore._

* * *

><p>Evelyn walked slowly around the campus, taking in the beautiful colors of the leaves on the ground. She loved fall and its changing colors. She crunched a few of them by stomping on them, smiling at the sound.<p>

She hadn't had any time to herself since school started, and she loved it, but at the same time she felt so alone. She felt bad that she hadn't spoken to Gary since that morning, though she figured he probably didn't care all that much.

She sighed and kicked a soccer ball that was lying on the ground. She smiled as it bounced off a wall and walked past it. She turned as she heard Ricky call her.

He smiled and nudged the soccer ball back over to her. She stopped it with her foot and waited for Ricky to catch up to her.

"Hey, Evelyn," Ricky said.

"Hi, Ricky."

He smiled at her again. She loved his smile. It was so sweet and sincere. She couldn't help but compare it to the arrogant smirk she always received from Gary. The two were apples and oranges, that's for sure.

"Where's Gary? He's usually following you around like a little puppy."

"Gary went to his dorm. He's upset with me. And also, he doesn't follow me around. I've been assigned to keep an eye on him."

Ricky threw his hands up and chuckled. "Whoa, whoa, okay."

Evelyn smiled. "Sorry."

Ricky shrugged and pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "What's he mad at you for?"

"Oh, it's nothing. We got into this little tiff this morning. He was being…well, he was being Gary."

Ricky nodded. "Right. Well, do you wanna go get a burger or something? My treat."

"Oh, Ricky, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. And I would love for you to come with me."

Evelyn lowered her eyes to the ground, blushing slightly. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Ricky and Evelyn sat outside of Burgers, the fast food place in Old Bullworth Vale, and talked and laughed together as they ate their burgers. They shared fries and a Coke just like they always had back when they were an item. They talked about the old days, before they were even romantic, but when they were children.<p>

Evelyn always missed those days. She would get up early and run over to Ricky's. Ricky's mother would fix them breakfast, which they ate while watching cartoons. Evelyn would steal Ricky's bacon when he wasn't looking and blame it on the dog. After breakfast, they went outside. Ricky played house with Evelyn, though he really didn't like it all that much, and she agreed to play Cowboys and Indians with him. He liked playing with her because she always let him be the Cowboy and he thought she looked really silly wearing feathers in her hair.

As they got older, he was still a really good friend for Evelyn, and she adored him the same as she always had, though more. She remembered their first kiss, at the park when they were thirteen. They were on the swings, and then both jumped off to see who could jump the farthest. Ricky, of course, won. Evelyn would roll her eyes, defeated, every time, and that night he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. It was sweet, innocent, and filled with love.

They had never slept together, though Ricky had wanted to. He was really shy about it, and even though all the guys made fun of him for not getting into her pants, he was never forceful or impatient with her. That was why it was such a shock to her when he broke it off.

She had expected it from Johnny, and wasn't even surprised when Peanut said she wasn't cool enough to hang out with anymore. But Ricky, she was sure he would be there forever. Alas, forever wasn't very long. They had both cried when he told her they weren't a couple anymore, and although she knew that he didn't want to end things, it still greatly pained her that he did.

But that had been years ago.

Here they were, sharing fries and laughter again. He told her stories about the things she had been missing out on: Vance might've been bisexual; Hal finally lost his virginity; Peanut broke his bike, and Johnny was getting suspicious of Lola again. She told him about all the guys Lola screwed in the room they shared together when she wasn't with Johnny. Evelyn was having a great time.

"Do you want to come back to my room?" Ricky asked.

She smiled politely. "Ricky, I don't think that's such a great idea."

He nodded. "Alright. We can take things slow."

She could tell he was disappointed. She quickly changed her mind, not wanting to blow her chance at having her friend back again. "Actually, yes, I'd love to."

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long.<p>

They were on Ricky's bed, tangled together. Both of them were in their underwear, their clothes tossed to the floor.

Evelyn shut her eyes as Ricky kissed down her neck, down her chest, down her stomach. He reached the top of her underwear, stopping. She looked down at him.

She nodded. Ricky grinned wildly and pulled her panties away, continuing where he left off.

Evelyn had stopped him before it too far. Actually, she felt she had already let him go too far, and although she was absolutely aching for him, she wasn't ready for it for some reason. Ricky was understandably frustrated, but he was nice about it and didn't push her to do anything else. He led her to the door and kissed her goodnight like a gentleman.

* * *

><p>Evelyn was tired and sexually frustrated.<p>

On the way out of the boys' dormitory, she halted, and spun around, heading to that familiar room down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Gary wasn't asleep, but he pretended like he had been when he answered the door. There stood Evelyn in an undershirt and her uniform skirt. She was carrying her socks and button down, and her shoes were untied on her feet. Gary could see her bra underneath her tank top, eyeing it for a moment.<p>

"What do you want?"

She pushed past him and sat on his bed. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Gary sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He noticed when she looked at him, noticing he was wearing only boxers. He smirked, seeing her blush. "Like what you see?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I am sleeping in my own damn bed," Gary snapped.

Evelyn looked at him and simply smiled. She was feeling brave and confident for once. Also, she was feeling a bit naughty.

She slid her skirt off, shaking her hips to help them down, and took off her bra from under her shirt. She lied down in Gary's bed, under the thin sheet and patted the spot next to her.

Gary watched her, curious and somewhat anxious. He cocked his head to the side as she patted the bed, looking up at him with a frisky look in her eyes and pursed lips. This was almost too much for him to handle, but he got into the bed next to Evelyn.

She instantly snaked over to him, resting her head on his chest. She fit perfectly, her arm and leg lazily draped over him.

He wasn't sure how to react.

"What's wrong, Gary?" she asked, noticing his body seemed frozen.

He looked down at her, taking a breath. "Nothing," he answered.

Evelyn looked at him with concern, but Gary simply pushed her off of him and turned away, his back toward her.

"Goodnight, Evey."

Evelyn shut her eyes, wondering if maybe she should've just stayed in Ricky's room.

"Goodnight, Gary."

* * *

><p><em>"Right face, wrong time<em>. _She's sweet,_

_but I don't wanna fall in love_

_Too late, so deep, better run cause_

_I don't wanna fall in love..._

_Can't eat, can't sleep, can't think straight_

_I don't wanna..."_

_-She Wants Revenge_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait, and as always thanks to all the readers and reviewers! This is such a laaaaame chapter, so hopefully next chapter will be something amazing...we'll see! :)**

* * *

><p>Gary had been awake for ages, in fact, he hadn't slept at all. He lied there, flat on his back with Evelyn lazily draped over him, for what seemed like years. He didn't dare open his eyes, because he didn't want to see her and be reminded of the night before. He didn't dare move, so that he would not wake her and have to hear her voice.<p>

A part of him regretted not taking advantage of an almost undressed, lustful, sexually frustrated girl in his bed. He had never slept with anyone, not because it wasn't an option, but because he knew that sex makes people stupid. Though he was a normal teenager, and sometimes he desperately wanted it. He wanted to feel another body against his, someone to rub his hands all over and someone to please him. And though he'd never admit it to anyone, he sometimes imagined lying in bed with a beautiful girl, for once feeling like someone loved him.

However, Gary knew he had made the right choice in not sleeping with Evelyn. She was a fragile girl, and he didn't want to be another guy that took advantage of her.

* * *

><p>When Evelyn woke up, Gary was at his desk, hunched over a notebook. He was writing, almost frantically.<p>

"Morning," she said.

Gary muttered back a quick response.

"Gary?"

He hadn't stopped writing, and he didn't reply. He remained facing away from her.

"Should we talk about it?" Evelyn asked.

Gary sighed, finally turning to look at her. "What's there to talk about, Evelyn?"

"Well, you know… last night."

"Let's not make it anymore awkward than it is right now."

He was fidgety, constantly wiggling his legs and writing, and erasing, vigorously. "Are you alright, Gary?"

"I'm fine."

"You're being all…weird," she said. "You are taking your medication, right?"

Gary's head snapped to the side and he glared at her. "Yes! Damn it, Evey, I have to get this done!"

He had stopped taking his medication a few days ago, but he could never let her know that.

Evelyn sighed. "Fine," she said, throwing her hands up. "I'm going to my room."

"Okay, bye," Gary snapped, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Evelyn ran into Peter Kowalski as she made her way out of the dorm. He gave her a strange look, no doubt wondering what she had been up to in the opposite sex's dorm, and probably assuming the worst.<p>

Evelyn smiled at him and waved awkwardly.

Pete returned her smile and wave.

"Hey, Petey…I know you and Gary have a rough past, and you probably hate him…"

Pete narrowed his eyes at her, cocking his head to the side. "Okay…and?"

"Well, I'm worried about him. He seems a bit…off…lately. Do you think you could check on him or something?"

Petey sighed. He thought hard about the past couple years, how nice it was not having Gary around to constantly pick on him. However, he had to admit that he did miss the friendship sometimes. Jimmy was too busy being Mr. Popular those days, leaving poor Petey alone and mostly friendless. Peter knew how both Gary and Evelyn felt, being losers and outcasts. He smiled at Evelyn. "Sure, Evelyn. No problem."

The girl smiled and gave the small boy a hug before running off.

* * *

><p>Gary watched Evelyn walk to the girls' dorms from his window. He dropped his pencil, leaning back in his chair. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with him lately. Being with Evelyn seemed to make him a different person. She made him happy, depressed, and confused all at the same time, and he hated it.<p>

His thoughts were racing, his heart beating.

He stood up and started to pace, but stopped when he saw a familiar redheaded student poke his head in.

"Uh, hey there, Gary."

Gary grinned. "Well, well, what's this? Could it be? Femme-boy!"

Pete jumped slightly as Gary pulled him close, an arm around his neck.

"What brings you around, Femme-boy?"

"Uh…" Pete searched his head for an answer. "Just wanted to see how my old friend was doing."

"Friend?" Gary said. He laughed dramatically. "So we're friends again, huh?"

Pete smiled weakly. "Well, yeah, of course. Aren't we?"

Gary sat on the edge of bed. "Of course!"

"Well, I talked to Evelyn outside and she thought maybe we should talk."

He stared up at Pete. "Evelyn said that?"

Pete nodded. "Unless you don't want to, I guess."

Gary smirked. "No, no. Talk away."

"Well, I was hoping you'd do more of the talking," Pete admitted. "Tell me how you're doing, you know?"

Gary sighed, his smug expression disappearing. "So, you want to know how I'm doing."

Pete nodded. He watched as Gary got up and started to pace back and forward again. When he started mumbling to himself, Pete got worried.

"Gary…?"

"Evelyn put you up to this, huh?"

Pete didn't know what to say. Before he could even think of something, Gary started talking again.

"Of course she did. It's always her."

"What do you mean?"

"Evelyn! Everything is always about her. She makes me sick to my stomach."

"I thought you guys were friends," Pete said, confused. "I mean, you guys seem to actually like each other."

Gary stopped pacing and stared at the small boy. "That's the thing, Petey. I _do_ like her. She's nice; she's funny; She's the only person who doesn't see me as some sort of psycho. She's sort of smart sometimes, too. And she smells good, Petey. Her hair smells like strawberries and it makes me want to vomit!"

"So… you have feelings for her?"

"What?" Gary asked in shock. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Well, then why are you so upset?"

"She's making everything weird…she's throwing my entire world off kilter."

"How so?"

Gary sighed, sitting down on his bed. "One minute, she says something so funny or nice or whatever, and I feel so incredibly happy. I've never felt incredibly happy, Petey. But the next minute, she is annoying and she doesn't seem to like me, and I just start to feel so angry. Then, of course, she has this new interest in that fucking greaser. She's all about him these days, and it pisses me off."

"You mean Ricky?"

"Yeah," Gary answered, rolling his eyes. "Ricky. He's going to end up hurting her, I just know it."

Pete simply smiled. "Gary, I really think you have feelings for her."

"I don't have feelings for anyone, Pete. Especially not her."

"Gary, you said her hair smells like strawberries."

"It does!"

"How would you even care to know that if you didn't like her?"

Gary glared at Peter. "Shut the hell up, femme-boy. I told you the smell makes me nauseous."

"Alright, Gary. If you don't like her, maybe you're just spending too much time with her."

Gary thought about it. "She is being forced to follow me around, make sure I stay out of trouble. Two more days and we're done with that. I guess you're right about that, Petey. Maybe I need a break from her."

Pete sighed before getting up to leave the room, shaking his head at the very stubborn Gary.

* * *

><p>Evelyn went back to her dorm room, showered, and changed her clothes. She stared at herself in the mirror, hiking up her skirt and unbuttoning her top just a bit. She blow-dried her hair, letting her bangs fall over her face and put on makeup, something she hardly ever did.<p>

She smiled, feeling confident, and left the dorms.

Evelyn tried hard to remain calm, but couldn't, at least in her mind. She prayed that her nerves weren't showing on the outside.

She saw everyone staring at her. It made her feel uneasy, going from being invisible to having everyone's eyes on her. She started to panic.

_Great,_ she thought, _I probably look ridiculous._

Just when she thought of going back to her dorm to wipe off the makeup and put up her hair, she ran into Peanut. The greaser looked her up and down, eyeing her cleavage a lot longer than she would've preferred.

"Evelyn," he said with a smirk, "hey there."

"Oh, hey, Peanut," she replied awkwardly. "I was just going to the shop to talk to Ricky."

"Yeah, he's there." He stared down her shirt again.

She smiled politely. "Thanks."

Evelyn quickly ran past Peanut and toward the auto-shop. A few of the greasers were standing outside, smoking. She walked over to them and smiled at Ricky.

Their conversation stopped.

"Well, hello, Evelyn," Norton said, "looking good."

"Thanks," Evelyn said shyly. She looked to Ricky. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course," Ricky said, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the group. He rolled his eyes as the other greasers teased him. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about leaving you last night."

Ricky smiled. "It's okay, Evelyn. I understand. We'll take it slow."

Evelyn returned his smile and gave him a hug. Ricky squeezed her gently.

"But…I'm still gonna do this," Ricky said and kissed her softly.

"No objection here," Evelyn replied.

* * *

><p>Gary sat outside the girls' dormitory, waiting for Evelyn. He felt somewhat bad for yelling at her that morning, so he planned to take her out for pizza. Not to mention, he was fucking starving.<p>

He saw Lola walk out and called after her.

"Ugh, what do _you_ want?"

"Have you seen Evelyn?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Isn't she supposed to be babysitting you?"

Gary shook his head. "Don't be a bitch. I asked a simple question."

"No, I haven't seen her."

Gary flipped her off as she walked off.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Gary saw Evelyn walk by on the arm of Ricky Pucino. They stopped in front of the dorm and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gary heard Ricky mutter something to Evelyn before leaving a trail of small kisses up her neck and cheek and finally reaching her lips. Gary sighed as he watched the two kiss.<p>

_Two more days, _he thought.

Only two days until he was free from her.

Evelyn walked away from Ricky, giggling as he slapped her ass when she walked off.

_This is going to be the longest two days of my life._

"Gary!" Evelyn said, shocked.

Gary tried to smile. "Hey, Evey."

He looked at her outfit. _Cleavage. Legs. Makeup. She's trying to kill me._

He shook the thoughts away.

"How long have you been waiting here?"

He shrugged. "An hour and a half, I guess."

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked, her face showing concern.

"I'm fucking starving, and you didn't tell me you'd be out with your new boyfriend."

"Why do I have to tell you anything?"

Gary sighed. "Because, Evelyn, I can't go anywhere or do anything without you, so if you're going to be gone at least let me know."

"Sorry," she said, sitting next to him and laying her head on his shoulder. "Only two more days until you're free though."

He nodded, smirking at her words, the exact same that had been circling his mind all day.

"I guess we'll have to celebrate tomorrow. We made it through without killing each other."

"Only because I'm on my meds."

She grinned and playfully hit his arm.

"How about we go for pizza? My treat." Gary said, putting on his best smile.

"Pizza sounds great."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Gary lie in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about the past few months with Evelyn and how they had grown to be friends. He thought about her and Ricky, and how he hoped that she'd realize that Ricky was no good for her.<p>

He closed his eyes, trying to block her out of his thoughts, but no matter what, there she was: Evelyn Chase, and the smell of strawberry shampoo.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm like a cat in a cage, locked up and battered and bruised<em>

_I am the prodigal son, a shameful prodigy too_

_I am the love of your life, battering ram and confused_

_I turn each day into night; I stand there waiting for you."_

_-Blink 182_


	8. Chapter 8

**To make up for all the time I take writing and getting chapters, and to say thanks for all reviews and such, I have awarded you a chapter of pretty much 100% fluff.**

**That, and you know, I sorta needed the fluff to set up for the craziness and torture I have planned for poor Gary. :D**

**It moves sorta fast, but I'm happy with it. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>One of the only Bullworth students Gary Smith ever truly liked was Peter Kowalski. Mostly because the boy was so fun and easy to pick on, but also because he found Pete to be smart and a genuine person, both of which were hard to find anywhere near Bullworth Academy. He never told anyone that he actually liked Petey, and he never would, except for the other student he liked, Evelyn Chase.<p>

The relationship between Gary and Evelyn was a difficult one.

For years, he hated her. Since they started getting to know each other, he found her enjoyable to be around. He couldn't wait to see her every day.

Then, enter Ricky Pucino, handsome yet dumb greaser. He wasn't as intimidating as the other grease balls. He wasn't as big an asshole as most Bullworth students, but he was quickly becoming Gary's least favorite person, besides Jimmy Hopkins.

Evelyn really, very much, seriously liked Ricky. She was damn crazy about him, and Gary wasn't really sure why. All he knew is that Ricky made Evelyn smile and laugh in a way he had never seen before. She was more confident, and her compulsions and obsessions seemed to be fading. All Evelyn talked about was Ricky Pucino, and it was starting to get to Gary.

For the first time, Gary was truly afraid. For the first time, Gary truly cared for someone besides himself. Gary was afraid of losing the only someone else in his life.

* * *

><p>Gary opened his door to find Evelyn standing there. She held out a large chocolate chip cookie. "Congratulations, Gary Smith. Today is the last day you will ever have to deal with me."<p>

He grinned and took the cookie from her. He moved out of the way, letting her in. She closed the door behind her.

"Don't go bailing on me totally, Evey," he replied, taking a bite of the cookie. "You're the only other cool person here. We're still going to hang out."

"Of course we are," she confirmed, messing up his hair. "In fact, tonight we are going to celebrate. We're going to the carnival, just you and me."

He watched as she stole some of his cookie and smirked. "The carnival, huh? If I didn't know better…"

She interrupted, rolling her eyes. "I'm not trying to get into your pants, Gary."

* * *

><p>"So," Evelyn said with a smile, linking her arms over Gary's, "are you going to win me a teddy bear?"<p>

Gary smirked. "Oh, yeah. You are getting that damn teddy bear."

Evelyn giggled. "You can start here," she told him, nodding toward the high striker.

"Psh, no problem."

Gary stepped up, paying the man. He took the mallet and put it over his shoulder, smirking at Evelyn. "You watch…this is going to go straight to the top."

"We'll see," she teased back, sticking her tongue out.

Gary winked at her and swung the mallet. The puck jumped up halfway, then came back down. Gary's smirk disappeared.

"Bullshit," he said.

Evelyn laughed. "Oh, come on, Smith! What happened to the super tough bully that single-handedly brought down Bullworth?"

Gary gave her a slight grin. "Happy Volts happened."

"Well, I'm counting on you. I need that teddy bear."

Gary nodded and handed over another dollar bill. This time, he swung with all his might. The mallet crawled all the way up to the top, ringing the bell.

Evelyn cheered and clapped, running over to her friend and giving him a hug.

They started their way back to Bullworth a few hours later, a large teddy bear in Evelyn's hands.

* * *

><p>They stopped at a Yum-Yum Market to get some junk food. When they came out, they noticed a liquor store. Evelyn smiled mischievously.<p>

"That's Ricky's older brother," she stated.

Gary looked over, then back to Evelyn. "So?"

"I bet I could get us some booze."

Gary crossed his arms, smirking at her. "Oh, really?"

She nodded and handed him the bear. "Hold him. I'll be back soon."

Gary watched as Evelyn made her way into the liquor store. He watched her flirt with Ricky's brother, tossing her hair and laughing. He wondered for a moment where the sudden confidence came from, but shrugged it off. At least she wasn't being annoying like usual.

She came out a few minutes later with a paper bag filled with a variety of alcohol. They instantly took out a bottle of rum, passing it back and forward to each other as they made their way back to school.

They were both already tipsy by the time they got back. They snuck past the prefects, trying hard not to giggle.

Evelyn tripped over Gary, accidently falling over and breaking one of the bottles. The closest prefect shone his flashlight toward them, running closer.

"Who's there?" he called.

Gary bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Run, Evey!" he whispered.

Together they ran over to the boys' dorms, not stopping until they were in Gary's room. Gary shut the door behind him, and they both looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"What now?" Evelyn asked.

Gary shrugged. "How about some more drinks?"

Evelyn grinned, mixing rum and coke in a glass they had stolen from the cafeteria on accident one day. She handed it to him and watched as he downed it.

Soon, the two were on the bed, laughing their heads off.

"Look…we're like the freak show people," Evelyn said and put her head against his.

He cracked up. "We'd be together all the damn time."

"We already are…well, not after tomorrow."

"I'll still be around," he said, smiling.

"Good," she replied, her smile matching his.

They calmed down, Gary's face growing serious. He moved his head to look at her, their foreheads touching.

"Evey?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something," he muttered.

"What is it?"

Gary sighed. "I think…I think I have feelings for you."

"Oh," she replied.

"Yeah," he said, lying his head down on the bed. And suddenly, he felt her crawl on top of him, straddling him. She gave him a big hug, which he returned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Then.

Then, she kissed him.

Gary's eyes widened in shock as he felt her lips on his. He returned her kiss, his eyes then closing.

Soon, they were hip to hip, legs entwined. They moved together, rhythmically and beautifully.

Gary wouldn't remember much about that night. What he would remember, however, were the feelings. The butterflies in the pit of his stomach, the lump in his throat. He would remember the way she ran her fingers through his hair, the way she looked at him, smiling and biting her lip.

He felt transformed by Evelyn, a brand new Gary. Whether he liked it or not, he wasn't sure. It scared him. It worried him.

Gary was a fucking mess, but for now, all he could concentrate on was Evelyn Chase.

* * *

><p><em>"Surrender or nothing,<em>

_I'm giving my best_

_by ripping what's left_

_from your half-empty chest_

_Tonight I'll be honest,_

_tonight you'll be brave._

_It's all that I wanted,_

_It's all that you crave."_

_-Scarling_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait. I know I'm slow. And it's short. But here it is!**

* * *

><p>Evelyn moved as fast as she could, putting on her clothes and quietly sneaking through the dorms, praying that nobody would wake up. She made it outside, only to come face to face with a prefect, Edward.<p>

She grimaced as he raised his eyebrows at her, looking her up and down. "Well, what do we have here?"

She sighed. "Come on, Edward. Don't be an asshole. Just let me go."

He gave her a smirk. "Convince me."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. Quickly, she lifted up her shirt, showing him her bare chest. As he stood there, amazed, she pushed past him and ran to her own dorm.

* * *

><p>Gary woke up as Evelyn was sneaking out, though she didn't seem to realize. He sighed, turning on his back as she closed the door, and stared up at the ceiling.<p>

He had wished that she stayed. He wanted to discuss the night before, although he knew it would be painfully awkward. The night before with Evelyn had been Gary's first time, and he knew it had been hers as well. He never saw a need for sex, especially since he hated most people, but last night with her was absolutely perfect in Gary's eyes.

Gary got up out of bed, stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He quickly got dressed and headed toward the school. There was a weird sort of tension in the air. He felt differently about himself, and he felt as if all his schoolmates could see the change as well. As if they knew about him and Evelyn. It was surreal.

He went into the cafeteria and saw Evelyn sitting at one of the tables. She was one of the only people in here, hunched over a tray with a carton of chocolate milk and some moldy looking eggs and bacon. She had a notepad and a text book beside her, and he watched as she would read, flip through some pages, and then write for a bit.

He walked over to her and sat across from her. She didn't even look up. Something about her was different as well, Gary noticed. Her hair was up in a messy bun, not her usual stick straight hair with a headband. Her eyes were puffy and somewhat red, and Gary figured she had been crying earlier.

"Hey, Evey," he said quietly.

Evelyn jumped slightly and looked up at him. "Hey."

She quickly looked away from him.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Well, um, if you want to, you know, talk or something…"

"I'm just trying to do my homework," she responded. It came out harsher than she had meant it, and it confused Gary.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Evelyn sighed. "No, Gary. You didn't do anything wrong. I did."

"You…did?"

"Ricky said he went looking for me last night. He came to see me this morning…he wanted to walk me to class, but I couldn't let him. Not after last night."

Gary just stared at her, still confused.

"He wants me to be his girlfriend. He asked me today."

"And?"

"Well, I said I'd give him an answer later."

Gary ran a hand through his hair. "And, uh, what's your answer for him?"

Evelyn sighed, and knowing what she was about to tell him, he instantly regretted asking her.

"I like him, Gary. I've liked him for a long time."

Gary nodded slowly. He felt like reaching over the table and strangling her. He balled his hand into a fist under the table, knuckles turning pale. "Right."

"Will we still be friends if I date him?"

Gary didn't answer.

"I'd rather have you as a friend than have Ricky as a boyfriend."

The word 'boyfriend' made him want to vomit. He felt weird, torn up on the inside, and he wanted to scream at her.

"Yeah," he finally answered. "We'll still be friends. Just do what you want."

Evelyn watched as he got up and headed out of the cafeteria. She thought maybe she'd cry again, but forced herself not to.

* * *

><p>Gary was more than grateful for the bottles of booze still left over from the night before. He slammed the door and unscrewed the cap to one of the bottles, taking a large swig.<p>

He heard a small knock at his door after his second bottle and opened the door to see Pete standing there.

"Aw, shucks, little Petey. Did you come to visit me?"

Pete stepped back, grimacing from the strong smell of alcohol. "Are you drinking?"

"I had a few sips."

Pete stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Are you alright, Gary? How did things with Evelyn go?"

"Oh, my daaarling Evey. She's pretty, isn't she? She has soft hair."

Pete's eyes widened. He had never seen Gary like this.

"I hate her, you know? Because she doesn't want me. I am nice to her, and I actually like being around with her, and she would rather go suck face with that greaseball. His jacket isn't even real leather!"

"Okay, Gary. How about you sit down?" Petey helped his friend sit on the bed, taking the bottle of wine from his hand.

"Are you trying to sleep with me, Petey? I fucking knew it," Gary slurred and giggled. His face turned serious and he pouted suddenly. "But then you'll probably just ditch me for some greaser! You know what I should do, Femme Boy? I should burn down the school!"

"Gary!"

Gary plopped onto the bed, lying down. "Just kidding. Or am I?"

* * *

><p>Evelyn jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ricky.<p>

"Sheesh, you are jumpy today," he said with a smile. "You alright?"

She nodded, forcing a smile. Evelyn didn't want to see anyone today, especially not Ricky or Gary. "I'm okay. Just not feeling well."

Ricky frowned. "Maybe you should go back to your room and lay down."

Evelyn sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

She gathered her books and got up, leaving the school.

Instead of going to her dorm, Evelyn snuck out to the beach.

She kicked off her shoes and sat at the shoreline, focusing her mind on the feel of the sand and waves on her feet.

She scolded herself for letting it go this far. For letting herself sleep with Gary, especially when she wanted Ricky so badly. But now, sitting at the beach, she wondered if Ricky really was the one she wanted.

They didn't particularly fit well together. He was too obsessed with his stupid cars, and hanging out with him meant hanging out with Lola.

Being with Gary was much different. She could be herself around Gary.

Evelyn laid down in the sand, watching the clouds go by.

She wasn't sure she really wanted to be herself anyway.

* * *

><p>"<em>She said, lover, come and hold me<em>

_I am terribly afraid_

_While you're shouting at the stars_

_my scars are not fading away."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, good ol' chaps! It's been a while! Sorry about that.**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It's full of drama, and I've been sooo excited to write it since I started the story. I have to admit, I'm proud of this chapter...it just poured out of me naturally. Sooo hopefully it's good.**

**Enjoy poor Gary and all the torture I put him through! :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple weeks since the night Evelyn and Gary slept together, and it seemed as if Evelyn had completely forgotten about it. Gary sat with the couple at lunch, watching them make googly eyes at each other and whisper flirty things into each other's ears. He didn't much care for all the giggling between the two of them, especially when they were in between kisses.<p>

This particular day was frustrating for Gary because it was almost the Halloween dance and Evelyn had dragged him along to pick out costumes. Of course, she would be going to the dance with Ricky. Gary didn't mind, as he figured he could stay in his room and take a break from seeing the two of them together. Evelyn, however, had other plans.

She had begged him to go, and although he could easily resist her, her constant whining easily got to Gary. He figured he could talk Petey into coming along, so he didn't have to be the third wheel. Hell, maybe he'd even bring some eggs with him and pelt Hopkins with them when no one was looking. Hopkins probably wouldn't even feel it under all his blubber anyway.

* * *

><p>Gary sat outside the dressing room at the Halloween shop, looking a complete fucking idiot holding onto Evelyn's purse and coat for her. She had even draped her purple scarf around his neck, which was itchy and irritating, but not worth the fight. Also, he quickly admitted to himself that he liked having her scent on him, close enough to breathe her in. His stomach turned, both at the memory of the two of them wrapped up in each other and how sickened he was that he had actually missed her.<p>

"Alright, Gary," Evey's voice came from the dressing room, pulling him from his thoughts. "How's this?"

She opened the door and he poked his head in. He looked her up and down and bit his lip.

"What do you think?"

"A sexy nurse, huh?" he asked. "Cliche."

Evelyn grinned and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to throw some blood on it, make it into a Silent Hill look."

"Still lame," he said in a monotone, though he couldn't stop himself from checking her out, dirty thoughts flying through his head.

"You think Ricky will like it?"

Gary shrugged. "I don't know. It is pretty short. Try not to bend over, or you'll flash the whole gymnasium."

Evelyn grinned. "What are you going to be?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Gary. I thought you liked Halloween."

"I do," Gary said with another shrug. "But I have to be on good behavior this year. Takes the fun out of it."

Evelyn smiled. "You and I can still have fun."

"Yeah," Gary replied, hiding his eye roll from her.

* * *

><p>The dance was exactly what Gary pictured it would be. Stupid music, stupid costumes, stupid decorations. He and Petey looked at each other, neither of them really wanting to be there.<p>

"We just have to make a small appearance to get Evelyn off my back, then you can leave," Gary promised.

Pete nodded. He stared at Gary's fireman costume. "Evelyn's going to like your costume. It looks good on you."

"Calm down there, Petey. We're here as friends, not a date."

Pete rolled his eyes. He was only trying to be nice.

"Petey!"

Pete swiveled, looking behind him. He was tackled into a hug by Evelyn.

"Wow," she said, studying her friend's costume. "A whoopie cushion?"

"Gary picked it," Pete said. "At least it's not a pink bunny again."

Evelyn laughed. "Where is Gary anyway?"

Pete shrugged. "Probably by the food. You know how Gary is."

* * *

><p>Gary leaned against the table with the appetizers on it, watching everyone as he picked out pigs in a blanket, eating the hot dogs out of them and throwing the blanket part back into the serving tray. He ignored the dirty looks he got from other students.<p>

He rolled his eyes when he saw Ricky walk up, Peanut and Johnny Vincent not far behind him. He looked down at the two plates Ricky had in his hand, knowing one of them was for Evelyn.

Gary noticed Johnny nudge Ricky and mutter something to him before the group of greasers looked over to him.

"Smith," Ricky said, feining politeness.

"Greaseball," Gary replied, not in the least bit trying to be civil.

"I didn't think you were going to be here," Ricky confessed, flashing Gary a disgusted look.

"I didn't want to come, but Evey wouldn't shut up until I agreed to go."

Ricky's eyes narrowed at the sound of his girlfriend's name coming from Gary's mouth. "You're not going to try to dance with her, are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you like her."

Gary snarled at him. "I don't dance. And I definitely don't like anyone."

"Good," Johnny spoke up from behind Ricky, "because if you mess with my boy's girlfriend, I might have to beat your face in."

Peanut laughed, joining in. "And you can't even fight back or you'll get suspended."

The greasers all laughed and Gary balled his fingers into his palm, making fists.

"Oh, Ricky, we're getting your friend here angry."

Ricky looked from Gary to Johnny, who was only egging him on. He looked back to Gary. "That's right, Smith. Stay away from my girl."

Gary rolled his eyes as he watched the greasers walk away. He scoffed when he saw Ricky sit down next to Evelyn, still giving Gary dirty looks from across the room.

Gary caught Evelyn's gaze and she smiled at him. He forced a small grin back to her and nodded. Evey waved her hand, telling him to come over.

Gary shook his head. He wasn't afraid of Ricky or the greasers. He had fought guys bigger than each of them. However, he didn't want to get in trouble with Evey or get kicked out of school. Some trash talking from a few assholes in 1950s clothing wasn't worth going back to Happy Voltz.

Evelyn gave him a pout and waved him over again. Gary sighed and walked over, sitting down between her and Petey.

The greasers all glared at him, but Evelyn didn't seem to notice as she went on and on about Gary's costume.

"I should head out, Evey," Gary said, still ignoring the stares from the greasers.

"What? No, stay!"

Gary sighed. He leaned into her and muttered, "I don't think your boyfriend or his goons really want me talking to you."

Evelyn blinked, a bit taken back. She looked over to Ricky, who smiled at her, then back to Gary. "Since when do you care about stuff like that?"

"I don't want to ruin things between you and Ricky," he lied.

"He knows we're friends. Come on, Gar. One dance at least?"

"I don't dance."

Again, she pouted, batting her eyelashes at her scarred friend.

"Fine."

She got up and kissed Ricky before leading Gary over to the dance floor. A slow song came on and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Even with heels, he was quite a bit taller than her.

Gary laid his hands at her sides, gently gripping at her hips. Memories of the night they shared flashed through his mind.

"You look real handsome in your fireman costume," Evelyn said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Gary sighed. "Your boyfriend is glaring at me again."

Evelyn shook her head. "I don't know what his fucking issue is."

Gary was taken back by her sudden grouchy tone. "Whoa. Trouble in paradise?"

"No," she replied. "Not really. I think Johnny feeds him bullshit. You know, like every girl is a cheating slut like Lola."

Gary scoffed.

He felt her tighten her grip on him, pulling him closer. Gary smiled, giving her a light squeeze.

Evelyn looked up at him and smiled. "Gary, I have to tell you something..."

"What?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped when Ricky walked up and interrupted. "Smith, mind if I steal my date back from you?"

Gary looked at the greaser, then back to his best friend. She smiled and let go of him. She mouthed, "later" at him and he nodded.

As he walked off, he could hear Ricky asking her about Gary. He didn't care until he heard the greaseball say it...

"You're so beautiful tonight, Evey."

_Evey._

_He called her Evey._

Gary leaned his neck to the side, cracking it, before he cracked his knuckles. He turned toward the couple, glaring at Ricky.

Ricky gave him an arrogant smirk.

_He called her Evey._

Suddenly, Gary reached over and shoved Ricky away from Evelyn.

"Hey, psycho!" Ricky yelled at him, shoving him back. "Get the fuck away from me!"

Ricky turned to Evelyn, who stood there in shock. "Evey, get your psycho friend away from me."

Gary tackled the greaser to the ground, his fist colliding with Ricky's face. "Don't. Fucking. Call her. That."

"Gary, stop it!" Evelyn yelled, running over to pick her friend off of the greaser.

Gary lightly pushed her away before continuing to pound into Ricky.

Eventually, Mr. Galloway got between them, shoving Gary off of Ricky. "Evelyn," the drunken teacher said, "please escort Mr. Smith out of the gymnasium."

Evey looked to Gary, walking off angirly outside into the rain. She looked down at her now wet and ruined costume, growling in frustration.

Gary followed behind her. He was surprised when she suddenly pushed him against the wall of the gym.

"What the hell, Gary?!"

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know...you just attacked my fucking boyfriend for no reason."

Gary scoffed, pushing himself away from her. "He's a dick."

Evelyn grabbed his arm and pulled him back over, slamming him against the wall again. "And what if you go back to Happy Voltz because of this?"

"Why the fuck do you care? You have Ricky. Don't pretend like you give a shit about me."

"Of course I do!"

"Then, why? Hmm? Why did you go to him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Evey! You fuck me and then run off with the greaser? That's bullshit, Evey!"

Evelyn glared at him, tears forming in her eyes. "That night...that was a mistake. We were drunk."

"But you wanted it, drunk or not. And you know it wasn't a mistake."

Evelyn wiped a tear from her face. "Gary..."

"No, Evey! Shut up for a damn second."

She jumped at his raised voice, backing away slightly.

"What do you see in Ricky that you don't see in me?"

"Gary," she said with a sigh.

"Answer the question."

Evelyn crossed her arms, feeling defensive. "You're mean, for one thing."

Gary scoffed. "I get it. It's because you don't want to be with the psycho."

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Just wait, Evey, till the pills wear off. You'll be insane just like I am, and Ricky will drop your ass."

"See? Mean."

"You know it's true. Evey, I know you feel the same way about me that I do about you. I know you enjoyed yourself that night, and I know you don't feel like it was a mistake. I also know that you find Ricky boring, and that you two have nothing in common."

Evelyn looked down at her feet, her socks and shoes both dirty and wet from the rain. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her stockings from her feet. Dramatically, the threw them as far as she could, over the fence.

She sobbed, knowing that Gary was right but refusing to admit to herself. Gary pulled her into a hug.

She cried into his shoulder for a few moments, then looked up at him. His scar glistened slightly in the dull light of the moon. His hair was flat against his head, weighed down from the rain. Evelyn bit her lip. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his.

This time, it was Evey who was pushed against the wall. Gary backed her as far into the wall as he could, pressing against her. Her hormones went wild as he kissed down her chin and to her neck, which he lightly bit.

Evelyn let out a groan and ran her fingers through his hair, lightly pulling. Gary smiled against her kiss and picked her up, cupping her ass with his hands. Evelyn wrapped her legs around him, bringing him as close as possible.

The two made out in the rain for a bit until Evelyn snapped back to reality. She pulled away and shook her head, tears starting to roll down her cheeks again. "Gary, I'm so sorry."

Gary's face fell and he sighed.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, but it didn't mean anything to him.

He walked away, not turning around when she called out his name.

* * *

><p>Gary broke the window to the auto shop, pausing to look around, making sure no one heard. He pushed himself through the window, ignoring the cuts and scratches the glass made on his arms and torso. He landed on his feet, the sound echoing through the empty classroom.<p>

He looked around until he found what he wanted. He grinned from ear to ear, running over to the gas cans. He emptied them out on the floor of the auto shop, dousing the bikes and cars. He took a couple extra, one in each hand, and made his way back to the window, carefully setting the cans down and climbing out.

Gary went around to the back of the auto shop, where the greasers often had their cigarettes. He opened the gas cans, throwing gasoline on everything he could.

Gary dug through his pockets then, tearing out a matchbook. He lit one of them and dropped it down before making a run for it.

He sat in front of the auto shop, still grinning as he watched the auto shop go up in flames. He felt the warmth of the fire, and it comforted him. Gary heard the fire alarm start and walked away, leaving the flaming building behind him.

* * *

><p><em>"And we'll be down here waiting for you,<em>

_Down in the flames,_

_Oh, Evelyn, it's true."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! Sorry it's been so long again. I have rewritten this a million times, and then my computer screen broke. A friend of a friend was supposed to fix it but it looks like he probably will never get around to it. Soooo I was going to wait to update till I got it fixed, but who knows when that will be. Soooo...sorry if there are a lot of typos in this...can't see half my screen! :(**

**Just a warning-everyone is a tad ooc in this chapter; there's a some (not really graphic) Ricky sexin's; and also, my potty mouth came out in this chapter, bad. **

**Anyway, I'll shut up now. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Gary watched as his schoolmates came running out of the gym, gasping and whispering to each other as the auto shop went into flames. He heard his name echoing through the crowd in hushed tones, rumors already spreading. Gary chuckled at their stupidity.<p>

He spotted Evelyn from afar and watched her closely. She was the only student without eyes glued to the burning auto shop, instead looking around. He knew it was him she was looking for. Gary narrowed his eyes as he saw Johnny Vincent walk up to Evelyn. The greaser grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the crowd.

Gary followed Johnny and Evelyn from afar as she was pulled over to the boys' dorm.

"Let go of me!" Evelyn squealed, trying her hardest to shake herself away from Johnny.

Gary glared at the greaser as he pushed Evelyn into the dorms. He led her to the commons, pushing her down onto the couch. Gary slipped in quietly behind them and hid behind the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he heard Evelyn spat at Johnny Vincent, standing up and getting into his face. A brave act for someone her size.

"Sit down, woman," Johnny replied with an eye roll. He lightly pushed her back onto the couch.

Evelyn and Gary both watched as the greaser started pacing. "That asshole. That fucking asshole. Burning down our turf." He turned to Evelyn, and hit his palm with his fist. "I should punish him. And you…this is your fault."

"My fault?" Evelyn cried. "How the fuck is this my fault?"

"Because. You're friends with that psycho Smith kid."

Evelyn scoffed. "Whoa, wait a second. You don't know that Gary did this…all the students here, you think he's the only one who would want to watch it burn to the ground?"

Gary smiled to himself from the shadows. _She's sticking up for me._

"The auto shop, not the school, Evelyn. MY auto shop."

"Still doesn't mean it was Gary."

Johnny pushed his face into hers, making her lean back into the couch. "He got into a fight with Ricky..._over YOU_... right before the fire and left. You and Gary were the only ones not in the gym. So it was either you or it was him."

"Yes," Evelyn spat out sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It was Gary in the billiard room with the candlestick. Seriously, go fuck yourself, greaseball."

She expected him to yell, but was surprised when he chuckled and tilted his head slightly."Oh, okay. I see what's going on here, Evelyn."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You're sticking up for him. You _like_ Smith."

Evelyn turned red. "Sure I do. He's a friend of mine."

"No, no. You like the freak. Man, you're just like Lola, dating one guy yet fucking another." The greaser shook his head as if disappointed in her.

"I'm not fucking anybody, and if I were it wouldn't be your business."

He took hold of her wrist, pulling her up close to him. She could smell the cigarettes on his breath and it made her sick to her stomach. "Ricky's one of my best friends and you're fucking around on him. That makes it my business."

"I'm not fucking around on Ricky!" Evelyn squealed in defense, though it wasn't even convincing to her. She growled in frustration and got up, pushing Johnny out of the way, and left the dorms.

* * *

><p>Evelyn frantically wiped the tears that fell onto her cheeks as she ran across to the girls' dorms. She let out a gasp when she ran into someone and fell down on her ass. She stared up at the tall figure, a scar across its eye gleaming in the flickering light above. He helped her up.<p>

She pushed him away. "Leave me alone, Gary."

"That's no way to talk to a friend, Evey."

"Yeah, well, maybe you're not my friend," she snapped. Behind him, she could see firemen running toward the smoke, desperate to save the poor building. "You've ruined everything, Gary."

He scoffed. "I didn't ruin shit, Evey. You did that when you tried to be normal. But you'll never be normal to them, even with all the meds you're on. You and I, we're freaks and we always will be."

"Gary," she sighed, "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Is that really want you want?"

Evelyn wiped some more tears and sniffled. She didn't reply. Of course she didn't want him to leave her alone. She just didn't want to be thought of as weird or a freak anymore.

Gary scoffed. "Alright, fine. Whatever this was, it's over."

Evelyn watched Gary turn and walk away, knowing she had made a huge mistake.

* * *

><p>As Evelyn walked into the cafeteria, the whole room went silent, everyone staring at her. Her eyes scanned the different cliques. The preps and the jocks turning their noses up at her as usual, but with so much more spite this time; the nerds glaring at her over their Goblins and Gremlins set up; the greasers burning holes in her with their eyes.<p>

And then there was Ricky, who looked at her and let his gaze sadly slip away.

She understood now what Gary meant when he said they'd never see her as normal. Standing there in the doorway, there were only two groups: Evelyn and everyone else. Evelyn Chase vs The People.

If only she hadn't run off Gary…at least then she wouldn't be alone in this war.

Deciding to ignore the looks, she grabbed a tray of food (if anyone could actually call it that), and made her way to the Greaser table. She sat next to Ricky and picked up her fork. Just as she went to grab what might or might not have been a piece of chicken, Lola reached over and knocked the tray of maybe-food off the table and onto Evelyn's lap.

Evelyn gasped and the cafeteria burst into laughter. Lola gave her a snotty smile.

Evelyn looked to Ricky, who simply smiled apologetically and looked away. She scoffed and stood, running out of the cafeteria with maybe-food flying off her clothes. Evelyn made her way to the girls bathroom where she washed off the rest of the food, though she couldn't see through the tears forming in her eyes, therefore she was unsure if she had gotten it all. And actually, she didn't care much.

_You and I, we're freaks._

It looped around her head like a song on repeat.

"Babe?" She heard a small voice say suddenly.

Ricky popped his head into the bathroom, seeing his girlfriend on the floor. He went to her, kneeling beside her. "Hey babe. You alright?"

She wanted to scream at him. Did he seriously think she could possibly be alright, sitting on the bathroom floor, crying and covered in what-might-be-food?

"Right, stupid question," he said, as if he had heard her thoughts.

"You blame me too, don't you?"

"Oh. No, sweetheart, it's not like that. It's just that Johnny said you and that Smith kid had something going on, like you're sleeping with him or something."

"And you believe him…"

"Well, no. I don't know. Are you?"

"No!" she cried, sobbing harder. She threw her head in her hands. "I'm not Lola, for fuck's sake."

"I know, I know."

Ricky put his arm around her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"I know what will make you feel better," he whispered. And then he kissed her lips. Then he kissed her neck and down to her chest, and lower and lower until he lifted her skirt and kissed up her thighs and in between her legs.

Evelyn closed her eyes, trying to forget she was spread eagle on the bathroom floor with a Greaser between her legs. It was a feeling she had never felt before, but had imagined several times.

She opened one of her eyes to watch Ricky for a moment, but all she could see was Gary. She looked up at the ceiling, focusing on the feeling, imagining it was Gary and not Ricky in this dirty bathroom with her.

Evelyn groaned as she felt herself climax, vivid memories of her night with Gary flashing in her head. She wrapped her fingers in Ricky's hair, lightly pulling, and bit her lip.

After she finished, Ricky sat up, smiling. She stared at him, at the small bruise under his eye where Gary hit him.

"I love you, Evey," he said, hugging her.

Behind his back, she cringed at the name.

* * *

><p><em>"Your tears don't fall,<em>

_they crash around me._

_Her conscious calls_

_the guilty to come home."_

_-Bullet For My Valentine_


	12. Chapter 12

**Why hello there. It's been a while! Like over a freaking year haha. **

**So hopefully you guys are still with me, cause here's the thing...I've reread this story a few times over the past few days and it seriously makes me cringe. I'm sooo happy and surprised it's gotten as much love as it has, and that's why I want to rework it to make it even better for my dear readers. Hopefully I deliver and don't disappoint anyone! I've already started the new and improved one and I feel good about it...I can tell my writing has gotten a little better (don't know if anyone else notices but oh well) and I want to publish the best work I possibly can.**

**Anyway, here's a short chapter so that this isn't just an author's note. I know it's not much, but hopefully it'll be somewhat enjoyable hehe. **

**Thank you thank you thank you for reading my story and sticking with me thus far, and thanks so much for everyone who has told me that you love Evelyn and that I've kept Gary in character. I try my best! Happy holidays everyone3**

* * *

><p>Since the night of the fire, Evelyn had been trying her hardest to avoid everyone and everything. She went to her classes, though mentally she wasn't there. Most nights she stayed with Ricky, giving into sex so he'd kick out Peanut and let her crash there.<p>

Sleeping next to Ricky was a lot different than it was with Gary. Ricky was a lot more willing to snuggle, often pulling her close in and nuzzling into her neck. Occasionally he'd feel her up. He was surprising gentle, and Evelyn loved that about him. Gary, on the other hand, was always somewhat rough, stealing blankets and pillows, smacking, kicking, and pushing her in his sleep. Also, Gary was not a snuggling type.

It was obvious Gary was used to sleeping alone and perhaps Ricky wasn't.

Ricky was always so nice and considerate, holding doors and buying an extra soda from the vending machines in case she wanted one. Despite all the Greasers hating her and blaming her for what Gary did (though they couldn't know that for sure), Ricky was sure to comfort her and let her vent about her feelings on the matter.

She wanted to let herself fall in love with him, but it just wasn't right.

Still, Ricky was Evelyn's only thing to cling to with Gary out of the picture, so she held on to him. And when he kissed her, she imagined it was Gary's lips on her. When he was inside her, she tried her hardest to relive the drunken night she shared with her psychotic ex-friend, though she couldn't quite remember it.

Ricky never seemed to catch on until the night before Christmas, when they were together in his bed. Things were getting _really_ good, and Ricky hit just the right spot. Evelyn groaned loudly, calling his name out.

Well, she thought it was his name.

The greaser paused. "What did you just call me?"

In a fog of sexual pleasure, Evelyn's brain couldn't even register what had happened. "What do you mean?"

Ricky pulled away from her, visibly angry. "You called me Gary!"

"What?"

"Just now…you said 'oh, Gary'!"

"I did?"

"You messin' around on me?"

Evelyn scoffed as she pulled her shirt on over her head. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not Lola!"

Ricky ran his hand through his sweaty hair. "I don't believe you. Get out of my room."

"Ricky, I'm sorry-"

The greaser picked up the rest of Evelyn's clothes off the floor and threw them at her. "Leave."

"Fine," Evey grumbled, pulling on her underwear and skirt before exiting, making sure to slam the door behind her.

On her way out, Evelyn's feet stomped in rain puddles, making loud splashes. She found herself irritated enough to not give a shit if an orderly caught her. She made her way over to the parking lot eventually, going up to some of the Bullies that she knew would be out smoking, though it was late at night.

"Can I bum one of those?" she asked, receiving strange looks from the group for a moment.

Trent is the one to reach out, handing her one and lighting it for her. He laughed as she coughed a little after taking a hit.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ricky and I got into a fight."

"Oh? Wanna hook up to make him jealous?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "No, thanks, Trent."

The next morning she was woken up by Lola shaking her, the greaser girl letting out a slight giggle as she taunted Evelyn. "You slut!"

"What?" Evelyn asked sleepily, rolling over to get away from her roommate.

"I heard about you calling out that psycho's name during sex with Ricky last night."

Evelyn groaned. "You really had to wake me up for that?"

"You know, if you're going to be banging several guys at once, you have to keep them straight."

"You would know."

Lola flipped Evelyn off. "Bitch. Look, the way I see it, we're two of a kind now. Both loving the passion and attention from Greaser men but unsatisfied in the bedroom."

"Gross."

"I mean, I'm not unsatisfied. Johnny knows what he's doing."

"Gross!"

"Anyway," Lola continued, ignoring Evelyn, "I need you to do me a favor."

"No."

"Today at lunch, Christy is going to tell Johnny that I was out with Gord, and I think maybe he won't be as mad if you confess that you took a part in burning down the auto shop."

"But I didn't."

"Whatever," Lola brushed her off, "You tell him or I will, and who do you think he'll believe?"

Evelyn sighed as she sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

Bullworth was the worst fucking place in the world…

* * *

><p><em>Extra an: I don't know how people write highly detailed lemons, because the small amount of sexy times I wrote here made me giggle the entire time. Maybe I just have the immaturity of a 12 year old. :) _

_Glad to be back to Gary and Evelyn. I missed them. 3_


End file.
